Heaven Holds a Sense of Hunger
by Roxal
Summary: They're gone. I think it's safe now. Warnings: Lemon. PWP. Status: Oneshot. [RikuSora]


They waited until it was dark and everyone had gone home. It wouldn't be safe before then. But even with everyone gone they still had to be careful.  
  
Riku hopped off his perch on the trunk of the Paopu tree to scan the island for any stragglers. It appeared that everyone had left but his lover. He turned around and smirked at Sora, extending his hand to the younger boy. "They're gone. I think it's safe now."  
  
Sora smiled and took the offered hand, sliding off the trunk to follow the silver-haired boy. Riku led him down the ladder on the side of the island and waded out into the waist-deep water. Sora wasted little time before he put his lips on the other's, kissing him hungrily. The older boy opened his mouth to him, letting one hand tangle in the brunette's hair while the other slid the blue and white jacket off Sora's lithe arms.  
  
Sora tilted his head back, moving one hand under the back of Riku's shirt as the older boy moved his lips down his lover's neck. Riku's fingers quickly found the zipper of Sora's jumper and he pulled it down, kissing every inch of the newly uncovered flesh.  
  
Just as the older boy removed the last of his lover's clothing, Sora pulled him up to kiss his lips again. While the younger boy let his tongue work Riku's mouth, his hands busied themselves with the clasps of the other's complicated pants. The said garments fell from the silver-haired's hips into the cool water. Sora hurriedly pulled the other's shirt off, flinging it carelessly away.  
  
As Riku slid one hand down his lover's back, Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist, rubbing their erections together. Riku dropped to his knees, making the younger boy nearly weightless in the water. Sora grabbed the other's shoulders as the older boy slid a finger into him. Sora bit his lip, trying to keep sound from escaping. Even if everyone was gone, they still had to be careful.  
  
Riku pressed another finger into Sora's entrance as the younger boy tightened his grip on the other's shoulders. Sora let out an audible moan and was quickly chastised by his lover.  
  
"Shh! You want the whole island to hear us?" Riku whispered hurriedly. Sora shook his head, wrapping his legs more tightly around the older boy's hips. "I'm going to press into you now. Do you think you can stay quiet, or should I stop?" he teased, licking the brunette's ear.  
  
"No, I-I'll be quiet. I w-will." Sora stuttered as silently as possible. Riku couldn't stop now, not when he'd gone this far. "J-just, don't get mad if I bruise your shoulders, okay?" he half-smiled in his lust.  
  
"Whatever." Riku removed his fingers and entered his lover, moving his hands to cup the younger boy's buttocks. Sora moved in time with Riku's thrusts, nearly having to bite his tongue to keep from screaming the other's name.  
  
When the older boy was spent, he collapsed against the side of the Paopu island, cradling Sora in his arms in the knee-deep water. "I love you." he whispered, pushing a few stray locks behind the younger's ear.  
  
"I love you too." Sora mumbled into his lover's chest. His breathing, which had been coming in short puffs, was now slowing and becoming more even, threatening to put him to sleep.  
  
"Sora?" Riku said quietly, pulling the other awake, "Promise me we'll always be together."  
  
"Always." Sora sighed dreamily, tightening his hold on Riku's midsection.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to keep this secret. Then you could be as loud as you wanted." Riku smirked and Sora giggled into the older boy's chest. "One day... we'll tell them. We'll tell them all." The silver-haired boy smiled at the starry sky, stroking Sora's sweaty hair.  
  
"One day." Sora repeated, snuggling closer to Riku's chest. Riku sighed contentedly, rubbing the younger boy's back in soothing, circular patterns. Eventually he noticed that the younger boy had fallen asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake him, and just watched the other's gentle breathing until the sun began to peek over the horizon. They'd better get dressed. The others would be coming soon. 


End file.
